The present invention relates to a stamping apparatus adapted for use in applying a lining material to the iron runner of a blast furnace in ironworks.
In a blast furnace, the inner surface of the iron runner which contacts with molten iron is lined with a refractory material, and the lining is effected for the most part by stamping prepared-unshaped refractories. However, since the application of such lining must be effected at a job site where the atmosphere is fouled by the hot air, dust and the like and since the inner surface of the iron runner is considerably sloped and rugged, the mechanization of the lining operation has made very slow progross and thus it has been the practice to resort to the method of stamping a refractory by manually operation of air rammers which require many hands. On the other hand, stamping apparatus have recently been devised gradually in substitution for the manually operated air rammers. However, it has been difficult for these apparatus to ensure the application of a uniform lining because of their inability to rapidly and smoothly adjust themselves to the ups and downs in the inner surface of the iron runner.